1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved leak-proof cup. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cup assembly having a drinking spout, an air vent spaced from the drinking spout, and a removable flow control element that engages in the vicinity of the drinking spout and air vent to control the flow of liquid and air from the drinking spout and the air vent. Moreover, the present invention provides a retaining mechanism to frictionally engage the flow control element when in a non-use or storage position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drinking cups having one or more drinking spouts and a separate air vent. These cups allow the user to drink from the spout without creating excessive vacuum in the cup. However, drinking spouts and air vents are liable to leak liquid stored in the cup between feedings, or if dropped during use. Accordingly, certain drinking cups have been developed that use one or more removable flow control elements or valve mechanisms at the spout and at the air vent. These valve mechanisms respond to suction generated during feeding to open and allow liquid to pass through the spout and to allow air to enter the air vent when a vacuum is developed in the interior of the cup.
Two patents that disclose such removable valve mechanisms are U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,013 to Belanger and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,670 to Morano, both commonly owned by the assignee of the present application.
Applicant is aware of a competitive product having a flow control element of the configuration depicted in FIG. 4, sold as part of the Tumble Mates Spill Proof Cup by the First Years. Applicant has on the market a cup that employs a valve assembly discussed in priority U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,445. The removable flow control element or valve mechanism is shown in FIG. 3 of this application. These flow control elements are sold in position in the sleeves that extend from the underside of the cup""s top or lid or are separated from the cup in the package. With both of these cups, the flow control elements are positioned in the sleeve and when removed from the sleeve is simply left in free. There is no provision for placement of the flow control element when out of the sleeve.
In addition, despite the effectiveness of these mechanisms, applicant has discovered a way to improve flow rates by the combination of the flow control element, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,445, and corresponding element or valve positioning sleeve without sacrificing the valve""s resistance to spills or the valve""s durability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combination flow control element and corresponding element positioning member that reduces the amount of liquid left in the spout of the cup.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for holding the removable flow control element or valving mechanism for a cup when not is use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a drinking cup assembly including a cup having an open end; a cap or lid adapted to enclose the open end, the cap including a drinking spout and an air vent and a pair of mating surfaces, one mating surface being aligned with the drinking spout and the other mating surface being aligned with the air vent; and a removable flow control valve having two valve portions each adapted to engage mating surface so that the valve portion aligned with the spout is positioned above the liquid line in the cup than the valve portion aligned with the air vent.
Moreover, the present invention includes a retaining mechanism for retaining the flow control element in the underside of the cap or lid when the flow control element is not in use. The retaining mechanism includes a projection that extends downward from the underside of the cap in close proximity to one of the two mating surfaces so that a space is formed therebetween for retaining the flow control element when it is not in use.